


Danny and Daddy

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [158]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Minor OC Death, idk how to tag this, there's a bit of blood?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint finds a child after BoNY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny and Daddy

The Battle of New York was emotionally exhausting for all of the Avengers. Superheroes or not, none of them were prepared for a battle of that proportion. An alien army? Come on. Those are stuff from sci-fi and comic books, and to be shoved in the middle of that clusterfuck? Yeah, they were definitely shaken up, no matter how stable they seemed as they walked next to each other out of the shawarma place.

That’s why, when Clint heard the cry, he thought he was hallucinating. He frowned at the small sound, tried to scan the pieces of debris for the source of it, Natasha even asked him if something was wrong. Clint waved it off of course, blamed the exhaustion and the splitting headache that was starting to form.

But then there it was again. The faint sound of a cry. A child. Clint turned back and dashed to the pile of debris, searching for the source of the sound that might be under all the chunks of a broken Manhattan. God, he seriously hoped not.

The other Avengers were soon on his tail, following his lead toward a pile of rubble.

"Clint, what’s wrong?" Natasha asked him.

"I hear someone crying." Clint stilled for a moment, trying to locate the sound. The other Avengers fell silent as they too listened for a sound, but a second passed and then another, and there was nothing.

"You’re just tired, Clint. I-"

There it was again.

Clint began digging.

Stark suited up and instructed JARVIS to find any source of life from under the rubble. Iron Man pointed to a spot near the top of the rubble. Clint scrambled to get up to it, Natasha and the others following suit as they all began to dig through the debris while Iron Man told them which pieces not to touch unless they want the whole pile crashing down.

It was Clint who broke first light, pulling a large piece of the debris out of the way. There was space inside, Thank God. A huge part of what Clint assumed was the side of a building served as a roof over the head of a little boy, curled into himself, crying and scared but thankfully unscathed.

"Hey there." The little boy looked up and sniffled. "My name is Clint. I’m here to help you, okay?" The little boy didn’t move aside from turning his head sideways to look at another figure in the shadows.

Clint took a small pocket flashlight he always hid in one of his pockets and shone a light through the hole. Sitting against the corner of the make-shift roof was a woman pierced straight through the stomach with one of the building’s metal scaffolding. She bled through her yellow dress, but she was somehow still breathing.

"Call the medical team! We’ve got a woman with a serious injury here!" Clint yelled, not taking his eyes off of the woman.

"…No." The woman gasped, her face as pale as her dress.

"Ma’am please don’t talk. We’ll get you and your son out of here." Clint tried.

"…Him. I- I won’t…" The rise and fall of her chest became heavier and heavier by the second and Clint knew that they were going to be too late to save her. "…Just- t’k- care… o’" She coughed out blood and still continued to talk. "…Please. My son… He- Please."

And then she was gone.

Clint focused his attention back to the boy. The boy was still crying, even more now that he seemed to have realized what has happened. Clint’s voice didn’t waver and his hand outstretched. “Hey, kiddo. I’m going to need you to take my hand now, okay?”

The boy continued to cry. “I can’t help you unless you let me. I’m gonna get you out of here. I promise. I just need you to take my hand. You’re going to be okay, I promise you that. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Clint stretched his arm even more, trying to get the kid to reach out to him. He could feel Thor and Steve’s grip on his legs, keeping him from falling through the hole.

The boy glanced at his mom then at Clint and his outstretched hand before he hesitantly reached for it. Once Clint got a tight grip on the child’s hand, he pulled him in with one arm and yelled for Steve and Thor to pull him out.

They saved the child.

—-

The child’s name is Daniel Smith. He’s 5 years old and his only known relative was his deceased mother. They were going to put him in with Social Services but the child refused to let go of Clint, and in turn Clint sent a menacing glare at anyone who tried.

The Avengers stood behind him in support, daring anyone to separate Clint and the child.

No one was that stupid.

Pepper took care of the paperwork. Stark tower was rebuilt and renamed the Avengers tower. Daniel Smith (now legally known as Daniel Barton) and his father Clint moved in not long after Stark’s offer.

—-

He lost sleep and didn’t find the energy to do anything more than to take care of his son.

Clint had come to terms with Phil’s death. He grieved silently and poured all of the time he didn’t spend with Daniel on the range. Shooting arrows after arrows until his fingers bled and his muscles ached.

Natasha didn’t stop him. She knew that this was the only thing Clint could do to make peace with himself.

None of the Avengers blamed him for what happened in the Helicarrier of course, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t Clint’s fault. The Avengers didn’t know the extent of Clint and Phil’s relationship, but they didn’t need to. Phil was obviously someone Clint held close to his heart.

Clint got better over time though. Slow, but at least there was progress. Mostly, it was because of Daniel. The little guy, Danny, the Avengers dubbed him, made sure to drag him to the kitchen and forced Clint to eat with him. He made Clint watch silly cartoons and go to play in the park with him. Danny made sure that his daddy slept with him in the same bed because little as he was, he knew Clint needed him just as much as he needed Clint.

Very slowly, Clint got better.

—-

It’s been a year and a half now since the Battle of New York.

Clint was back to his old self again. And Danny was a year older. The other Avengers had taken to spoiling the child rotten - Stark bought him toys, Steve taught him how to draw, Natasha taught him how to do ballet and speak Russian, Bruce taught him about Science, Thor gave him piggyback rides through the skies of New York - but Clint had taught him manners, Danny knew how to say Please and Thank You, and ask politely for things he wanted. Danny still pitched a fit though every time he didn’t get what he wanted which would then be silenced by Uncle Bruce taking of his glasses and sighing - a sure sign that he was close to getting angry. Danny didn’t like to make Uncle Bruce angry.

—-

There was something going on in the living room. All the others were there and talking among themselves. They never did that.

"What’s-" Clint’s question died when he saw the man standing in the middle of the group of Superheroes. Well, two men. One was Fury and the other-

"Clint." Phil perked up and raced for Clint.

Clint stood still, like he had seen a ghost, although to be fair that was kind of what was going on here. He couldn’t breathe for a second. He felt his face drain of blood.

Phil is alive.

And standing in front of him.

in front of Clint.

"How?" Clint asked quietly, his hand moving of their own accord to touch Phil’s face slowly, as if he’s afraid that once he did, Phil would disappear and this would be another nightmare.

But Phil didn’t disappear. He leaned into Clint’s touch, his hand landing on top of Clint’s and Clint could feel the warmth emanating from Phil’s body, guaranteeing that this was all real.

"It took us some time, but we were able to bring him back. We didn’t want to tell you until he was out of the woods. Didn’t want to give you false hopes in case we failed." Fury explained.

"Daddy!" Danny ran into the room and ran to hide behind Clint’s leg, clearly wary of the two new faces. "Who’re you?" He mumbled into Clint’s leg but looked up at Phil.

Phil stared for a moment at the child then back up at Clint. Panic and Confusion on his face for a split second before he smoothed it away. He crouched down and put a smile on his face. “My name is Phil. What about you?”

"My Daddy says I shouldn’t give my name to just anyone." Danny held on tighter at Clint’s pants.

Clint placed a comforting hand on his son’s head. Danny looked up at him curiously and Clint nodded. “My name is Daniel Barton. Son of the amazing Hawkeye. My family is the Avengers and if you try to hurt me or take me, they’ll hurt you back.”

"Danny!" Clint chastised. "It’s not very nice to threaten people when you first meet them. Who taught you that?"

Danny pointed at Steve, who raised his hands defensively and stepped aside to reveal Tony whistling aimlessly.

"Stark, Stop teaching my kid to threaten people." Clint glared at Tony.

"I never taught him anything that wasn’t true."

"Where’s the lucky girl?" Phil asked Clint instead, standing at full height again to speak to Clint. Natasha took that as her cue and dragged Danny away to play with her and Thor.

"It’s a long story."

—-

Clint walked into the living room to find Danny and Phil cuddled together, napping. Danny had taken a liking to Phil as soon as Phil sat down to talk to him about his drawings. Danny played with Phil all afternoon and it wasn’t a surprise that Phil was tuckered out too. The man might be out of the woods but he still had a long way to go before he could handle the 6-year-old ball of energy that was Danny.

Clint smiled to himself as he went back to his room and grabbed a blanket to drape over his two favorite men. He sat beside Phil’s sleeping form, put an arm around the back of the couch and pulled the agent’s head so that it leaned on his shoulder.

Clint, for the first time in a long while, felt truly complete.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/107513435446/im-so-sleepy-who-wants-to-snuggle-up-under-lots)


End file.
